1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic musical score device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, musicians need to arrange their musical scores properly before they begin to play so that it is easy for them to flip through the various pages during a performance. This, however, may distract the musicians. Alternatively, they may require another person to page through the musical scores for them, as in the case of a pianist, but this is also rather inconvenient.
Furthermore, when a musician or composer is playing, they may occasionally need to write down certain notes or modifications as they play, and then try to play the music again. There is no electronic device that can provide such automatic memorizing and annotating functionality. Another thing is that, for beginners, there is no electronic device that can help to provide the correct tones, or even rank the music played by the beginner according to a standard musical ranking. The beginner thus may miss mistakes (in notes or tempo) during his or her performance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic musical score device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.